Killer Motives
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: A person from the past comes back and he wants Calleigh. What happens when Calleigh is taken from a crime scene? Will Eric get her back, and is there more than one life in danger. Please read and review!
1. What?

It was a cold and stormy night. The temperature was

one of the coldest in Miami history, arising from a

brutal cold front that had moved in. The rain pounded

ferosciously against the windows but Calleigh stayed

warm and dry. She lay tangled up in Eric, totally

immersed in his big strong arms. He ran his fingers

through her long, silky, blonde hair and gently kissed

her neck. " I love you" he whispered softly to her. She

playfully ran her fingers along his muscular chest. " I

love you more" said Calleigh. " Oh yeah, well why

don't you just prove that officer Duquesne" said Eric

sexily. Things began to heat up. She flipped Eric

completely over onto his back and he moved his

hands down every curve of her body.

Calleigh began to passionately cover him in kisses

and eric returned the favor. They began to consume

each other with a fiery passion. Finally, they both

became sleepy. Eric put his arms around Calleigh

and they finally drifted of to sleep. The next morning

Calleigh woke up and noticed that Eric wasn't beside

her anymore. She put her robe on and went into the

kitchen. To her suprise Eric was making breakfast. "

Well don't you really know how to treat a lady" said

Calleigh Jokingly. She had startled Eric. " Geez

Calleigh, don't do that" said Eric. " Do what?" asked

Calleigh. " Never sneak up on a guy when he's in the

kitchen" said Eric smiling. Calleigh moved toward

him. " I'm sorry, you poor baby" said Calleigh

sarcastically.

" Apology accepted, now I believe that I haven't said

a proper good morning to you yet" said Eric, trying to

be cute. He pulled her into a kiss. " Right back at

you" said Calleigh pulling him in for another kiss. "

We'll why don't we eat before we have a repeat of

last night and end up being late for work" said Eric

grinning. " Is that such a bad thing" said Calleigh as

Eric pulled out her chair for her and they both sat

down to eat their breakfast. Then Calleigh went to go

take a shower. She grabbed a pair of grey dress

pants a purple tanktop and a grey jacket and layed

them out on her bed. Then she walked into the

bathroom and turned on the water. She untied her

robe and stepped into the shower.

Eric finished cleaning up the kitchen and went into

the bathroom. He knocked on the shower. Calleigh

slid the door open. " Mind if I join you?" he asked. "

Not at all" said Calleigh. Eric pulled off his sweat

pants and boxers and stepped into the

stood behind Calleigh and gently massaged her

shoulders. " Um, that feels so good" said Calleigh. "

Well you deserve it" said Eric. They showered for

about 20 more minutes and then Calleigh grabbed

her towel and tossed Eric one. They wrapped the

towels around themselves and began to get ready for

work. She plugged in her blow dryer and began to

dry her hair and then brushed it. She applied her

make-up and put on her jewelery.

Then she and Eric got dressed, grabbed their guns

and badges from the night stand, and headed to

work. When they got there Horatio called Eric into his

office and Calleigh headed to the Ballistics lab."

What's up H?" asked Eric. " Eric could you shut the

door please" said Horatio. Eric shut the door and

Horatio began to divulge the situation. " I just got

word about a prison break" said Horatio. " Anyone we

know?" asked Eric. " I'm afraid so" said Horatio. "

Seth McAdams was one of the men that escaped"

said Horatio. Eric became angry, and afraid for

Calleighs' safety, at the same time. " Shouldn't we

tell Calleigh?" asked Eric.

" I didn't want to worry her, but I suppose we should"

said Horatio. Eric started to leave to go tell Calleigh.

" Eric I want you look out for her" said Horatio. "

Always H" said Eric. Eric left Horatio's office and

made his way to the ballistics lab. Calleigh was test

firing a gun from one of their open cases. He walked

in the door just as she had finished. " Hey Cal" said

Eric. " Hey Eric." " What did Horatio want to talk to

you about?" asked Calleigh.

" You may want to sit down for this, Cal" he said.

" Eric your scaring me, what's going on?" asked

Calleigh nervously. They sat down on a bench.

" There was a prison break" said Eric." Seth

McAdams escaped" said Eric. Calleigh's face turned

a ghostly white. Calleigh felt the bile start to rise up

in her throat. She jumped up from the bench and

quickly made her way to the bathroom. She pushed

one of the stall doors open and bent over the the

toilet. Natalia, who was walking by the bathroom at

that moment, heard the awful noise, and went in to

see who it was. When she saw that it was Calleigh,

she bent down beside her.

She helped her hold her hair. Calleigh started

shaking and breathing heavy. " Calleigh, take it easy,

just calm down" said Natalia rubbing her back in a

comforting and calming motion. After about five

minutes Calleigh calmed down. Natalia got Calleigh a

wet paper towel and put it to her forehead and got

her some water, which she hastily drank. " What

happened Calleigh?" asked Natalia. " I don't know,

one minute I'm fine, the next I'm puking my guts out

" said Calleigh.

" I mean the news Eric just told me wasn't the

greatest in the world, but I'm pretty sure that's not

what made me sick " said Calleigh. She thought for a

minute. Then the realization hit her. " Oh My God,

Nat I'm late " said Calleigh. Natalia suddenly realized

what Calleigh had meant by " Late. " " I've been

feeling ill alot lately; I should have put two and two

together " said Calleigh. " Now hold on Cal, there's

no sense in jumping to conclusions " said Natalia. "

But it makes perfect sense; the nasuea, the fatigue,

everything " said Calleigh.

" Well I think you should be completely sure, before

you totally freak out " said Natalia. " Nat, could

you..." Calleigh started. " Hey say no more, I'm on it

" said Natalia. " Thanks, I owe you " said Calleigh.

Natalia, headed out. On her way to leave, she ran

into Ryan. " Where are you off to in such a hurry ?"

inquired Ryan. She had to think of something fast. " I

have to run a quick errand " said Natalia. " An errand

huh " he said. " Ryan I really don't have time for this

" said Natalia. " Okay, but hurry back, because I'm

not going through all the evidence by myself " he

said. With a nod of the head and a less than

satisfactory " yeah" Natalia made her way out of the

lab to her car.

She drove to the nearest pharmacy and purchased a

pregnancy test for Calleigh. She arrived back at the

lab in roughly ten minutes. Natalia slipped the test

into her pocket, because the last thing she needed

was to arouse suspiscion and curiousity. She saw

Eric leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

Oh crap, she thought to herself. She was hoping that

Eric wouldn't stop her to chat, but no such luck. "

Hey Nat, if you see Calleigh in there, will you make

sure she's okay " said Eric. " Sure Eric " she said,

and before he could ask her any more questions, she

rushed into the bathroom.

" Cal, you still in here " whispered Natalia. " Yeah "

said Calleigh. Natalia walked over to the last stall and

slid the test under to Calleigh. " Nat, will you stay

with me, please ?" asked Calleigh. " No, problem "

she said. Calleigh did what she had to do. She put

the toilet lid down and set the test on top of the toilet

paper dispenser. Now all she could do was sit and

wait. " Hey I saw Eric waiting outside the bathroom;

he seems really concerned about you " said Natalia.

Calleigh became somewhat worried.

" You didn't... he didn't... " Calleigh started.

Natalia, understanding what she was asking, replied.

" No, of course not; I was very careful " said Natalia.

Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after what

felt like an eternity to Calleigh, the alarm on Natalia's

phone went off, signaling that the results would be

appearing.


	2. Oh Baby!

Calleigh took a deep breath, picked up the test, and stared down at a plus sign. There was no doubt about it; she was most definately pregnant. She hesitated a minute. " Everything okay Cal ?" asked Natalia. Calleigh slowly stepped out of the stall. Natalia didn't even have to look at the test to know the result; the look on Calleigh's face said it all. Calleigh was on the verge of tears. Not that she didn't want kids some day, it was just so unexpected, and she and Eric hadn't planned, or even talked about it much for that matter. Natalia pulled her into a hug. " I can't believe I let this happen, I should have been more careful " said Calleigh, distraught. " I don't know if I'm ready for this... I don't know if I can handle it, I...I don't know if Eric can... " she said eratically and starting to sob.

" Cal, you need to calm down " said Natalia. " But Nat, I don't... " Calleigh was cut off. " Calleigh listen to me, Eric loves you, he is going to be so happy " said Natalia. " But..." Calleigh started. " But nothing; now take a deep breath " said Natalia. " Okay " said Calleigh Inhaling and exhaling deeply. " Alright, now I want you to take the rest of the day off and go see your doctor " said Natalia. " I can't do that then people would know something was up; I have never taken a personal or sick day, or even half a day off from work since I've been a CSI " said Calleigh. " Calleigh people are not going to assume anything, just that you aren't feeling well " said Natalia. " If anyone ask, including Eric, I'll just tell them that you went to get checked out for the flu " said Natalia. " But, what about my case load ?" asked Calleigh. " I'll take care of it, just please go " said Natalia. " Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you " said Calleigh. " And I owe you big time " said Calleigh.

" You don't owe me anything just take care of yourself, alright " said Natalia. Calleigh smiled and nodded, and then exited the bathroom, followed by Natalia. Natalia headed back to CODIS. Calleigh had hoped that she could avoid Eric, until she found the right time to tell him about the pregnancy. She had no such luck. There was Eric still waiting outside the bathroom. " Calleigh, babe, are you okay ? " asked Eric as he wrapped his arms around her. " Yeah " she replied.

" Calleigh, I know you well enough, to know when something's bothering you " said Eric. " It's nothing really, it's just that I think I'm coming down with the flu, I was going to take the rest of the day off and go see a doctor " said Calleigh. " Do you want me to take you ? " asked Eric. " No, they need you here, I'll be fine " said Calleigh. " Calleigh, I don't feel comfortable with you going out alone, with McAdams on the loose " said Eric. " Eric, we don't even know that he's coming for me, and it's just a doctor's visit, I'll be fine " she said.

" Alright, I guess there's no use in arguing with you " he said. " You're right, there's not " said Calleigh. She pressed her lips to his. " Be careful babe " he said. She smiled and took off in the direction of the parking lot. She got in her car and drove off to the doctors office. She walked over to the front desk. "How can I help you ?" asked the receptionist. " I'm here for a check up " said Calleigh. " Do you have an appointment ?" asked the receptionist. " No " answered Calleigh. " Alright let me see if Doctor Sutton can squeeze you in " said the receptionist. " Thanks " Calleigh said and flashed a smile.

The receptionist began to type rapidly. " Here we go, we can squeeze you in in about 25 minutes, if you don't mind the wait " said the receptionist. " Not at all " said Calleigh. She went and sat in one of the chairs, and plopped her purse down on the table beside it. She picked up a magazine and started to skim through it. The time couldn't go bye fast enough. She pulled out her I-pod, and scrolled through the songs until she came to one of her personal favorites, " Summer Lovin " from the movie " Grease." She put her headphones in and leaned back in the chair as the music played on, and for a moment all her worries disappeared. " Calleigh Duquesne" called one of nurses.

Calleigh was too lost in her music to hear her name being called. " Miss Duquesne " she called again and tapped her on the shoulder. It startled her a bit. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you " said the woman. " Oh, no it's fine " said Calleigh. " The Doctors ready to see you now " said the nurse. Calleigh took the headphones out of her ears and put her I-pod back in her purse. She then followed the nurse back into on of the examination rooms. " Doctor Sutton will be with you shortly" said the nurse. " Thanks" said Calleigh. Then the woman exited the room and left Calleigh sitting there waiting on the doctor.

Soon the doctor entered. " Calleigh, how are you today ?" asked the doctor. " I've had better days " said Calleigh. " Sorry to hear that" said Dr. Sutton.

" Now exactly why did you come to see me today, you don't have a scheduled appointment" said Dr. Sutton. " I think I might be pregnant" said Calleigh.

" Have you taken a test" asked the Doctor. " Yes, but I wanted to be absolutely sure" said Calleigh. " Alright then, I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions, and then I'll do an ultrasound to determine if you are indeed pregnant " said the doctor. " Alright " said Calleigh. " Have you had any weird cravings lately ?" asked the doctor. " No not really " said Calleigh. "Okay, what about mood swings ?" asked the doctor. " No not at all " said Calleigh. " What about fatigue heat flashes, dizziness, any of that ? " asked the doctor.

" Some fatigue " said Calleigh. " And Lastly, what about morning sickness ?" inquired the doctor. " A little, especially this morning " said Calleigh. " Well it sounds like you may very well be pregnant " said the doctor. " Now if you'll just lean back and lift up your shirt, I'll get the ultrasound equipment ready, and we'll find out for sure " said the doctor. Calleigh complied. " This might be a little cold " said Dr. Sutton as she rubbed the gel across her stomach. Then she ran the baton across it, until she found what she was looking for. " There, see that; It's pretty difficult to make out, but there's definately a baby in there " said the doctor.

" If I had to guess, I'd say you're about three and a half weeks along " said the doctor. Calleigh turned her attention to the screen and focused her eyes on what the doctor was talking about. She could just make out a small outline of what was she and Eric's baby.


	3. Sparks Fly

She couldn't believe it. " Okay we're all done " said

the doctor as she turned off the machine. She

handed Calleigh a paper towel and Calleigh wiped

the gel off of her stomach and put her shirt back

down. " If you'll follow me, I'll get you all squared

away " said the doctor. Calleigh followed Doctor

Sutton back out to the reception area. The doctor

then gave Calleigh a bottle of prenatal pills. " You'll

need to take one of these every day " said the doctor.

" Also you'll need to avoid any uneccessary risks and

any unwanted stress " said the doctor.

" Easier said than done in my line of work

work " said Calleigh. " I realize that, which is why I

am going to recommend that you avoid any and all

field work in your final 3 months of pregnancy, and

you'll also need to be cautious around any potentially

harmful chemicals while working in the lab " said the

doctor. " Thanks Rebecca " said Calleigh. " No

problem " said Dr. Sutton. Then Calleigh paid the bill,

and was turning to leave, when the doctor stopped

her. " Good luck Calleigh " said the doctor. " Thanks

" said Calleigh flashing a smile. She then turned and

left and headed back to the lab.

Eric went to go talk to Natalia and see if she got a hit

off of the fingerprints that had been pulled off of the

murder weapon from their current case. She had

gotten a name and by the end of the day the pieces

all came together and they arrested their man. They

decided that they should all go out and celebrate.

Eric had other plans for him and Calleigh, however.

He had made reservations for them at a very fancy

restaraunt.

Calleigh had not wanted to go out at first,

but then agreed, because she remembered that it

was her and Eric's 1 Year anniversary and she didn't

want to disappoint him. She drove home to get ready.

She slipped on her dress and fixed her hair. She was

putting the finishing touches on her outfit when the

doorbell rang. She went to the door and peered

through the peep hole. She opened the door and

there stood Eric, with a bouquet of roses. When he

saw her he grinned widely. "Wow, you look amazing"

said Eric handing her the flowers. " Thank's, you

don't look so bad yourself" said Calleigh. Eric handed

her the flowers. " Thank you, they're beautiful" said

Calleigh taking in the sweet aroma.

" You're welcome" said Eric as he kissed her. " You

ready to go ?" he asked. " Yeah just give me a sec"

said Calleigh putting the roses in a vase of water.

Eric grabbed her coat of the hook and helped her

into it.

" Well thank you" said Calleigh smiling. " Anytime"

said Eric smiling back. Calleigh locked her door and

they walked to the Eric's car arm in arm. What they

didn't know was that they were being watched. Seth

McAdams lurked in the shadows. He licked his lips at

the sight of Calleigh in that dress. He had one thing

in mind, and that was revenge. He'd have to get rid of

Eric though, before he could have her to himself. He

immediately thought up a plan to do just that. Eric

opened the car door for Calleigh and then got in

himself.

He put the key in the ignition and they were

off to the restaraunt. When they got there they were

showed to their table. Eric pulled out the chair for

Calleigh and then sat down on the opposite side of

the table.

They picked up their menus and began to

contemplate what they were going to order. They

finally decided and told the waiter of their choices.

The waiter came back with a bottle of exquisite

champagne and their meal. They finished their meal

and Calleigh went to go touch up her make-up. While

she was gone Eric requested a song to the band

leader and slipped him a tip. Calleigh came back out.

" Did I miss?" anything asked Calleigh as she sat

back down. " Not really" said Eric. He thought now's

as good a time as any. " Cal, I need to ask you

something very important" said Eric. " Sure, fire

away" said Calleigh not exactly realizing what he was

talking about. Eric walked over to Calleigh. " Close

your eyes" he said. Calleigh closed her eyes. Eric got

down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a

box. " Okay, now open them" he said as he opened

the box revealing a huge diamond ring. Calleigh

gasped in astonishment. He took it out of the box.

The band started to play the song " I Knew I Loved

You."

" Calleigh Duquesne, I love you more than life

its self; From the moment I met you I knew you were

the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life

with" said Eric. " I can't imagine spending even one

minute away from you; You would make me the

happiest guy in the world if you would become my

wife, will you marry me ?" asked Eric. By now

Calleigh was at a loss for words, she was crying tears

of joy. Finally she replied. " Yes, a thousand times

yes" said Calleigh. Eric put the ring on her finger and

stood up.

Calleigh stood up as well. He wrapped his

arms around Calleigh's waste and pulled her into a

passionate kiss. " I love you so much" said Eric. " I

love you too" said Calleigh. Then everyone else in the

restaraunt raised their glasses for a toast to Calleigh

and Eric. Calleigh and Eric did as well. " To us, and

a wonderful future, filled with love and happiness"

said Eric. " To us" said Calleigh. Eric paid the bill and

escorted Calleigh back to the car. Then they headed

back to Calleigh's house.


	4. Fire and Rain

They headed inside. Eric helped Calleigh out of her

coat and hung it up. Then Calleigh went to her

bedroom, found one of Eric's shirt, and changed into

it. She came back into the living room where Eric

was. Eric sat down on the couch and Calleigh layed

down and rested her head in his lap. He gently ran

his fingers through her hair.

They stayed up and talked for a while until Calleigh

fell asleep. Eric carefully picked her up and carried

her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and

layed her down. Then he changed, turned off the

lights, and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled

the covers up higher and wrapped his arms around

her, and soon he drifted off to sleep. The next

morning Calleigh was up before he was and had

already showered and made breakfast. Eric woke up

and jumped in the shower, and then made his way to

the kitchen.

He went over to Calleigh, who was already seated at

the table and kissed her . " Good morning" he said. "

Good morning" she replied back. He sat down at the

table with her and they hurriedly finished their

breakfast. Then they both went to go finish getting

ready. They grabbed their guns and badges and

headed out for work. When they got there Calleigh

and Eric headed their seperate ways.

He went to go talk to Horatio and Calleigh headed to

Firearms. Natalia was walking past the ballistics lab

and decided she'd pop in and talk to Calleigh. " Hey

Cal" said Natalia. " Oh, hey Nat" said Calleigh

looking up from something she was working on.

" Hey, why didn't you come with us to celebrate last

night?" asked Natalia. " I had other plans" said

Calleigh grinning. " You were out with Eric, weren't

you?" asked Natalia. " I knew it, Ryan, Jesse, and

Walter owe me twenty dollars each" said Natalia.

Calleigh just looked at Natalia with an I can't believe

you look. " What?" asked Natalia. " You made a bet

with the guys about where I was?" said Calleigh. "

Maybe" said Natalia smiling. " You guys are so

childish" said Calleigh jokingly. " Yeah we are, but

that's why you love us" said Natalia. " Did you make a

bet about this too?" asked Calleigh, holding her left

hand up.

Natalia's jaw dropped when she saw what Calleigh

was reffering to. " Calleigh knew what was coming,

so she covered her ears. Natalia let out a loud

squeal. " Oh My Gosh, that is what I think it is, isn't

it?" asked Natalia. Calleigh nodded . Natalia

squealed again. She pulled Calleigh into a hug. "

Congratulations, Oh My Gosh, I am so happy for

you" said Natalia.

" Okay, Nat you can let go now" said Calleigh. " Oh,

Sorry, I just got over excited" said Natalia letting go of

Calleigh. " Now I'm starting to wonder if I should ask

you what I was going to ask you" said Calleigh. " No,

it's okay, I promise to stay calm" said Natalia. "

Okay," " Natalia will you be my Maid of Honor?"

asked Calleigh. " Yes, of course I will be; Thank you

so much, Calleigh" said Natalia trying to keep her

composure. She pulled her into a hug again. "

Natalia calmed down somewhat.

" Well I've got too get back to work, but I definately

want to talk about this later" said Natalia as she

started to leave. " Nat, don't say anything to anybody

yet, okay" said Calleigh. " Okay" said Natalia.

Calleigh just smiled and went back to what she was

doing. The whole time Calleigh was talking to Natalia,

Eric was talking to Horatio about the McAdams

situation.

He went to go talk to Calleigh about what Horatio had

told him. he found her in the breakroom. " Hey Cal"

he said. " Hey, have you talked to Natalia today?"

asked Calleigh. " No, why?" asked Eric. " No reason"

said Calleigh. " Um, okay" said Eric. " Anyway, I

came to tell you, our guys haven't spotted Seth

McAdams yet, so you still have to be careful,

promise" said Eric.

" Eric, I'll be fine" said Calleigh pretending not to be

worried. " Promise" said Eric, " I promise" said

Calleigh grabbing his face and kissing him. At that

moment Natalia walked into the breakroom. " Take it

easy you guys, save some for the honeymoon" said

Natalia jokingly. They quickly pulled away,

embarassed. " I take it she knows" said Eric. Calleigh

just grinned. " Oh yeah, I know" said Natalia grinning

childishly. " Well I guess we should make the

announcement to everybody, before the Gossip

queen here tells them first " said Eric.

" Ha, ha very funny Eric" said Natalia. " Well you are

a bit of a blabber mouth, Nat" said Calleigh grinning.

" Thanks Cal" said Nat sarcastically. " You known I'm

just kidding, Nat" said Calleigh. " Uh huh, I'll

remember that Cal" said Natalia. " Well, break's over

you two, that's what I came to tell you, we've got

another case, and you guys are on call out" said

Natalia. " Alright, let's go" said Calleigh. " I think it

would be better if I got Wolfe to go with me" said Eric.

" Eric, I'll be fine, let's just go" said Calleigh. " Alright,

lead the way" he said. They grabbed their kits and

headed to Eric's Hummer. He opened the door for

her and then got in himself, and they sped away to

the crime scene. When they got there, Frank briefed

them on the situation. " What've we got Frank?"

asked Calleigh. " The victims name is Catherine

Jackson" said Frank. " She was raped and strangled

to death" said Frank.

" Do you have a T.O.D. Tom?" asked Calleigh. "

Well judging by the levitity, I'd say she died around

1:00 A.M. this morning" said Tom. " Was there any

sign of forced entry?" asked Calleigh. " The bedroom

window was forced open" said Frank. " I'll go dust for

prints" said Calleigh, as she headed off to the

bedroom. " Well I've got to go, do you think you can

handle things here Delko?" asked Frank. " Yeah no

problem" said Eric. Then Frank went on his way, and

Tom took the body back to the morgue, leaving

Calleigh and Eric at the crime scene alone.

Eric was examining the spot where Catherine was

killed. Seth McAdams slowly crept up from where he

had been hiding. Calleigh had finished dusting the

window for fingerprints, and was looking around the

room for anything that might be out of place, or

something that the killer could have left behind. He

slowly and quietly came through the window into the

room. Calleigh was looking in the closet as he came

up behind her. She heard a creak in the floorboard.

She went for her gun. Before she could, she felt the

barrel of a gun against her head. " Uh, Uh, Uh, I

wouldn't do that, now hand it over" he said. He

cocked the gun. " Now" he said. " Okay, okay" said

Calleigh. She pulled her gun out of her holster and

proceeded to give it to him. Suddenly she slammed

her elbow into his side and he stumbled back. She

lost her gun in the process though.

She tried to run but he regained his composure and

yanked her back ferosciously by her hair. Eric heard

the rucus, drew his gun, and hurriedly made his way

to the bedroom. What he saw made him boil up

inside. Seth had a gun to Calleigh's head and his

other arm held tightly around her neck. " Let her go

McAdams" said Eric pointing his gun at him. " Sorry

Officer Delko, me and Calleigh have some unfinished

business to take care of" said Seth, blowing in

Calleighs' ear.

She cringed with disgust. " I won't tell you again, let

her go" said Eric, angrily. " Fine" said Seth. He

pushed Calleigh to the ground. And fired the gun

before Eric could get a shot off. The bullet hit Eric in

the left shoulder and he fell to the floor. Calleigh

screamed. She crawled over to him. " Eric, No, Oh

My God" cried Calleigh. He was still conscious, but

was in immense pain. She started to put pressure on

his wound, but Seth yanked her up. He tried to

forcefully drag her out, but she fought him. " No, Let

me go; Eric" she screamed. She tried to get back

over to Eric. Seth hit her upside the head with his

gun and she fell to the floor unconscious. "

Cal, Calleigh" Eric wheezed. He tried to reach his

gun and get up. He managed to, but was a bit dizzy.

Seth picked her up and dumped her out the window

and then climbed out himself. He picked Calleigh

back up and carried her to the car that he had

managed to get. Eric was ready to shoot, but didn't,

because he didn't want to take the risk of hitting

Calleigh. Seth popped open the trunk and dumped

Calleigh in. He grabbed her handcuffs out of her

pocket and cuffed her hands.

Then he shut the trunk and sped away. Eric started

shooting at the vehicle, but in his condition managed

not to hit it. Eric called Horatio. " Lieutenant Caine"

answered Horatio. " H, he took her, he took Calleigh"

said Eric, on the verge of crying. " Who?" asked

Horatio, concerned. " McAdams, he came to the

crime scene and took her" said Eric. " I... I couldn't

stop him" said Eric, in severe pain and short of

breath. " Eric, are you okay ?" asked Horatio. "

McAdams shot me, thats...that's how he got away

with her" said Eric. " I'm sending an ambulance, right

away, just hang on Eric" said Horatio. By this time

Eric had lost a lot of blood and was feeling very

dizzy, and soon passed out.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness when

the medics and Horatio got there. " Eric, you need to

stay with me, okay" said Horatio. Then he stepped

aside and let the medics do their job. " You gotta

find her H" said Eric weakly, and barely conscious, as

they loaded him into the ambulance. Then they took

off to the hospital. " I promise, Eric" said Horatio, as

the ambulance drove off. They put an oxygen mask

on him and started an IV. That's the last thing that

happened before everything went black.


	5. It's All Over Now Baby Blue

Elsewhere...

Calleigh awoke in a cold, damp room. She had a

splitting headache that was so bad, that it was hard

to see straight and there was blood trickling down her

face from where she had been struck. From what she

could tell, however, their was only one way out, and

there were only two windows, through which not

much light was emitting. She tried to move, but

suddenly realized that she couldn't. Her arms were

tied tightly to a hook in the ceiling and her feet were

chained by heavy shackles to hooks in the floor. At

the moment, however, all she could do was worry

about Eric. Suddenly the door to the swung open

and a small amount of light emitted across the room,

briefly. She heard footsteps, and finally, there stood

Seth McAdams in front of her grinning. He grabbed

her chin and jerked her chin up to face him. " You

have no idea how long I've waited for this, Calleigh "

he said stroking her cheek. He bent in to kiss her and

she bit his lip. He stepped back angrily and slapped

her hard across the face. It stung so badly, but she

held back her tears, so as not to give him any more

sense of control than he already had. " I'm gonna let

you think about how much you value your life, and

then I'll be back " said Seth, as he made his way

back up the stairs and out of the basement. Then

she broke down and started crying. She knew exactly

what he wanted. It had almost happened last time,

but she had prevented it by fighting him. This time,

however, she was fully restrained and had no chance

of stopping him from doing whatever he wanted to

her. She was so terrified, yet all she could think

about was if Eric was okay. By now the whole team

had heard about what happened. Horatio had sent

Walter and Jesse to the scene to finish processing

things, and to collect and process anything that

McAdams might have left behind when he took

Calleigh. Natalia, Ryan, and Horatio had gone to the

hospital to wait on news about Eric. Alex came out

and talked to them after a while. " How is he doing,

Alex ?" asked Horatio. " He's lucky, the bullet barely

missed an artery, but he's gonna be fine; He just

needs to take it easy and get some rest " said Alex.

Can we see him Alex " asked Horatio. " Yes, but try

not to upset him Horatio " said Alex. " Understood "

said Horatio. Then he, Natalia, and Ryan walked into

the room, Eric was groggy, but he was awake. " Hey

man, how are you feeling ?" asked Ryan. " How do

you think I'm feeling Wolfe " said Eric somewhat

hostily. " Eric, calm down " said Horatio. " How can I

calm down H, McAdams has Calleigh, and I couldn't

do a thing to stop him " said Eric. " We'll find her

Eric, I promise " said Horatio. " I'm sending Natalia

and Ryan back to the lab to help Walter and Jesse

process the evidence from the scene " said Horatio. "

I should be out there looking for her right now, not

lying in a hospital bed " said Eric. " You need to take

it easy Eric " said Horatio. " We'll let you know if we

find out anything " said Natalia. " I guess I'm in no

position to argue " said Eric. " I'm afraid not Eric "

said Horatio. " Okay " said Eric. " You hang in there "

said Horatio. Then he, Ryan, and Natalia said their

goodbyes and were off to the lab.

Back in the room...

Calleigh was trying as hard as she could to get free,

because she knew that McAdams would be back

soon, but it was to no avail. Soon she heard

footsteps, and the door came swinging open. Her

stomach lurched, the bile started to rise, and she

threw up. Seth walked down the steps and over to

her, being careful not to step in the pile of vomit. "

You must really detest me, but that will change, soon

" said Seth. " Don't count on it " said Calleigh, her

toughness wavering . " You seem a little tense, why

don't I help you with that " said Seth. He produced a

siringe. He slowly started the needle into her neck. "

No please, I don't want it " she begged. He finished

the process of injecting the drug into her

bloodstream. She finally started to become drowsy

and her head dropped as she succomed to the

darkness. Seth, satisfied with himself, went to get a

few things that he would need.

Back at the lab...

Horatio headed back to his office and Ryan and

Natalia had joined Walter and Jesse to help process

evidence. " How's Eric ?" asked Walter. " Physically

he seems fine, but emotionally, he's not holding up

too well " said Ryan. " What've you got ?" asked

Natalia. " Not much, we found a couple fibers,blood,

and traces of some sort of dirt " said Walter. " I'll run

DNA on the blood " said Natalia, taking the samples

and heading off. " I'll run the dirt samples " said

Ryan. " Walter and I will handle the rest " said Jesse.

Then they all went about there work.

At the hospital...

Alex had come in to check on Eric. He was sitting up

in the bed, as thoughts about Calleigh ran through

his head. When Alex had entered the room, he was

brought out of his thoughts. " Hey baby " said Alex. "

Is there any word on Calleigh yet ? " asked Eric. "

The look on Alexs' face was a solemn one, as she

replied to him. " No, I'm afraid not " she said. " Eric

couldn't take it anymore. " I've gotta find her, I'm out

of here " he said starting to get up. Alex Quickly

proceeded to stop him. " Eric, you need to calm down

" said Alex. " Alex I refuse to lay helpless in a hospital

bed, while Seth McAdams is doing God knows what

to Calleigh " said Eric. " I'm not gonna let her down

when she needs me most " said Eric. " Eric I

understand that, but... " Eric cut her off. " Alex

You're a friend and i respect your judgement, but in

this case, nothing you could say will change my

mind; now please give me the discharge papers "

said Eric. Alex realized that she had lost the

arguement. " Give me a minute " she said patting his

leg and then heading off to get Eric's discharge

papers. She came back with the papers, and eric

hurriedly signed them. " Alex can I get my clothes

back " said Eric. " You're lucky I didn't send them to

the lab as evidence yet " said Alex holding up the

clothes. " You're a saint Alex " said Eric kissing her

on the cheek. " You remember that, because next

time you owe me a favor " said Alex. Eric went into

the bathroom to change back into his clothes. He had

a somewhat difficult time with his shirt, because of

his injured shoulder, but finally managed to get it on.

He came out of the bathroom, and Alex handed him a

perscription for an antibiotic, and a pain medication.

" You take it easy, and bring Calleigh home " said

Alex. " You can count on it Alex " said Eric. Then he

and Alex embraced, and he departed. He dug

through the pockets of his jeans and pulled out his

cell phone. He didn't know who he would call to pick

him up, and really he hadn't thought about it. He

knew that if he called Natalia, Ryan, or anyone else

from the lab, that they would just advise against him

leaving the hospital. So in a desperate last resort, he

dialed the number. " Mama " he said letting her know

that it was him. " Eric, Mijo, to what do I owe the

pleasure of this call " she said. " I need you to come

pick me up " he said. " Why, what happened ? " she

asked, now realizing that this wasn't a social call. "

I'm at the hospital " he said. " What, are you alright

mijo ?" she asked eratically. " I was shot, but I'm

alright, it's just a shoulder wound " he said. " See

didn't I tell you that you would... " he cut her off. "

Mama, please save it alright, I need to get to the lab

as soon as possible " he said. " Alright, I'm on my

way " she said. Eric sat on a bench and waited for

her. After about fifteen minutes he saw the familiar

silver pontiac pull up to the curb. He drew in a

breath, and thought, here goes nothing. He walked

around to the passenger side of the car and got in. "

What, no kiss ?" she asked. He couldn't help but grin

just a little. She pointed to her cheek. He leaned over

and kissed her on the cheek. " So why is it that you

are in such a rush to get back to the lab Eric ?" she

asked. " Calleigh was taken from a crime scene " said

Eric. " Oh, I'm sorry Mijo, I hope you find her " said

his mother. " Thanks " he said. " Finally they pulled

up to the front entrance of the lab. Gracias Mama "

he said. " Denada Mijo " she said. Eric made his way

up the steps to the front entrance of the lab. What I

mess I must look Eric thought to himself as he

entered the building.

The room ...

When Calleigh came to, she could tell something

was different. Her arms weren't as heavy. She

realized that she was now tied to a bed. All at once

she began to panick, she started to scream for

help, even though she knew that it would be futile.

" Help, somebody please help me " she screamed.

Then she got quiet when she heard footsteps on the

stairs and she froze in fear. Then Seth reappeared.

Back at the lab...

When Eric entered the lab, everyone was very

suprised. Ryan rushed up to him. " Eric what are you

doing here? " asked he asked. " I told you guys that I

wasn't just gonna wait around in a hospital bed while

Calleighs out there with that animal " said Eric. " You

really shouldn't be here man " replied Ryan. " Look

I don't need you telling me what I should or

shouldn't do, I won't lose her Ryan " replied Eric.

" Okay man, but you should take it up with Horatio "

said was right behind them.

" Eric " greeted Horatio. " Listen H, I know that..."

said Eric. Horatio cut him off. " Save it Eric, now let's

get to work " said Horatio. " Thanks H " said Eric. "

Don't mention it Eric " said Horatio. Eric went to

his locker and changed his shirt. Then he met back

up with the team. " Have we got anything ? " asked

Eric.

" Yeah, the blood we found three seperate blood

samples at the crime scene, one was your's,one was

McAdams, and the other was Calleigh's " said

Natalia. " Okay what else ? " asked Eric. " The fibers

we found were from a distinct type of carpet,

exsclusively manufactured in the late 70's to early

80's " said Walter. " Can you track it ? " asked Eric.

" Not directly, but by connecting it together with the

dirt samples that Ryan identified we were able to

narrow the search grid " said Natalia. " Where ? "

asked Eric. " 2130 Flagler, it's an abandoned house

" said Natalia. " Let's go " said Eric. Everyone jumped

into , Ryan,and Eric got in one hummer,

and Horatio, Walter, and Jesse got in the other. The

turned on their sirens and sped away to save

Calleigh.

Back in the basement...

Seth grinned at her slyly and then approached her.

" Please don't do this " begged Calleigh. He just

chuckled. " Do you really think that that's gonna stop

me from getting what I want ? " asked Seth

rhetorically. He grabbed her breast prompting a

painful gasp from Calleigh. " Please stop, I'll do

whatever you want, just don't do this " pleaded

Calleigh.

" You are doing what I want " said Seth. Then he

ripped open the front of her blouse and the buttons

flew everywhere. " No please " cried Calleigh.

" Please, I'm pregnant " she cried. " Oh, well that's

makes things more interesting, now doesn't it " he

said chuckling and licking hiis lips. He started kissing

her and she bit his lip. " You bitch " he said slapping

her hard across the face.

Then he started kissing down her neck and moved

on to her chest. Calleigh felt like her heart would

beat out of her chest and she needed to throw up.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks and

stinging her eyes. Calleigh started to scream for help

again. " No, please, somebody help me please " she

screamed. " No one is gonna help you " said Seth.

He started on her pants. She kept screaming. Just

then the team pulled up. " Walter, Jesse you're with

me, Natalia, Eric, you're with Ryan " said Horatio.

Then Horatio, Walter, and Jesse headed around back

and Ryan, Natalia, and Eric headed around to the

front. Then they heard screams. " Move " yelled

Horatio. They burst through the doors.

" Help please " screamed Calleigh. Eric kicked in

the door to the basement. Natalia and Ryan were

right behind him. " Calleigh " he called. " Eric " she

cried out. Then they reached the bottom of the stairs,

and what he saw made his blood boil. " You son of a

bitch " yelled Eric. Before Natalia and Ryan could

stop him he jumped across the bed and tackled Seth

to the ground.

He started to punch him over and over. Natalia and

Ryan rushed over. " Eric come on man get off of him,

stop " said Ryan, as he and Natalia pulled Eric off of

him. They handcuffed Seth and led him up stairs.

Eric rushed over to Calleigh. " Babe, it's okay, i'm

gonna get you out of here " he said caressing her

cheek. She nodded her head and sobbed.

He untied her arms and then her legs, and helped

her to stand. She pulled her shirt together. Then he

pulled her close and held her. She sobbed against

his shoulder. " It's okay, everything's gonna be alright

now, your safe " said Eric comfortingly as he rubbed

circles on her back.

" I..I...was... just...so ...scared " sobbed Calleigh. " I

know babe, but I'm here now, and your safe, okay "

said Eric. Calleigh nodded. Eric wiped the tears from

her eyes and gently crushed his lips against hers.

Calleigh felt the bile start to rise in her throat again.

She quickly pulled away and threw up in the corner.

Eric went over to her. " I don't kiss that bad do I ? "

asked Eric trying to lighten the mood.

" No, it's not that " said Calleigh wiping the traces of

vomit from her lips and standing up. She turned to

face him. Then Eric's expression turned serious.

" What is it babe, are you sick, do you have the flu? "

asked Eric. Then Calleigh thought to herself, it's now

or never. " Yeah Eric, the baby flu " said Calleigh half

smiling. " What ? " asked Eric surprised.

" You're pregnant " he said still not believing it. " I'm

gonna be a dad " he said. " Yeah you are " said

Calleigh." Wow " he said. He pulled her into a hug.

" So you're not mad ? " asked Calleigh. " Why would

I be mad Calleigh ? " asked Eric. " Because this is so

sudden, and I mean are we really ready to become

parents " said Calleigh.

" Calleigh I love you, I'm gonna marry you, and I'm

gonna love this baby, and you are going to be a great

mom " he said cupping her chin. "I love you too Eric"

said Calleigh. Then they kissed again. " Have you

told anyone else ? " asked Eric. " Natalia's the only

one that knows " replied Calleigh.

" Eric, you down there " yelled H. " Yeah H we're

down here " he yelled back. They could hear

footsteps on the stairs and then Horatio came into

view. He walked over to them. " Calleigh sweetheart,

are you alright ? " he asked concerned touching her

on the shoulder. " Yeah H I'm fine " said Calleigh.

" I still want you to get checked out by the

paramedics, alright " said Horatio. " That's not

neccessary " said Calleigh. " Calleigh " said Horatio.

" You really should babe " said Eric. " Okay " said

Calleigh. " Oh my... Eric you're bleeding " said

Calleigh. " What ? " he said and then he looked

down at his shirt. " It's nothing " said Eric. She pulled

back his shirt. " Eric it's not nothing " said Calleigh. 

" You busted some of your stitches open " said

Calleigh.

" Oh,that explains the burning pain in my shoulder "

said Eric. Then he started to feel a little light-headed

and became a little unsteady on his feet. " Woah,

Eric, come on I'll help you upstairs " said Calleigh.

" Cal, I'm okay " said Eric. " No you're not, now come

on " said Calleigh. Then she and Eric headed

upstairs and out to the awaiting ambulance.

One of the paramedics stitched up Eric while the

other checked Calleigh out. " Looks like you've got

a mild concussion, other than that just minor

abraisons and contusions, you should be fine " said

the paramedic to Calleigh. " I'm pregnant, is the baby

okay ? " asked Calleigh worriedly. " Let's see here "

said the paramedic. She checked the heart rate.

" Fetal heart rate appears normal, your baby's going

to be perfectly fine " she said to Calleigh. Calleigh

breathed a sigh of relief. " Okay you're all set, but

should take it easy and try not to overdo it, alright "

said the paramedic that had stitched Eric up.

" Will do " said Eric. Then Eric and Calleigh headed

towards the hummers. " So what'd they say ? " asked

Eric. " Mild concussion " said Calleigh. " And the

baby ? " asked Eric " It's okay " said Calleigh.

" Thank God " said Eric." So when are we gonna tell

the others ? " asked Eric. " How do you feel about

tomorrow ? " asked Calleigh. " Sounds good to me "

replied Eric as he smiled.

Natalia and the others were waiting beside the

hummers. " Natalia came up and hugged her. " Are

you okay ? " she asked concerned." Yeah Nat, I'm

fine " she replied. " Good, did you tell him yet ? " she

whispered in her ear. " Yeah, I did " said Calleigh. "

And ? " she prodded. " You were right " said

Calleigh. " Were gonna make the announcement

tomorrow " said Calleigh. " I'm really happy for you

Cal " said Natalia. " Thanks Nat " she said before she

was bombarded with hugs from everyone else.

Then Horatio walked up to them. " So how's our

patient ? " asked Horatio smiling. " I'm fine " said

Calleigh. " Considering the day we've all had, why

don't you all go home and get some rest, especially

you two " he said directing that at Calleigh and Eric.

" Will do H " said Eric. Then they all went to their

hummers. Natalia drove Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric

back to the lab, and Horatio drove Jesse and Walter.

Ryan rode in the passengers seat, while Eric rode in

the back with Calleigh laying across his lap.

When they arrived at the lab they got what they

needed fro their lockers, then got in their cars and

went home. Calleigh had fallen asleep in the back

seat on the way home. Eric went around to the back

of the car. He didn't wan to wake her up, so he

got ready to carry her inside. She woke up. " Eric,

don't even think about trying to carry me with your

injured shoulder " said Calleigh.

" Babe, I just didn't want to wake you up " said Eric.

" Well I appreciate that babe, but you don't need to

overdo it, because you have been known to do some

pretty stupid things when it concerns me " she

replied with a smile. She got out of the car. " Maybe,

but it's only cause I love you " said Eric. " Yeah I

know " replied Calleigh. She linked her arm with his

and leaned against him as they walked inside.

" Are you hungry ? " asked Eric. " Not really, besides

I would probably just throw it up anyway, I'm just

really tired " said Calleigh. " I think I'm just gonna

take a hot bath and go to bed " said Calleigh. " Ok,

just let me know if you need me " said Eric. " I will "

said Calleigh as she headed into the bathroom. Eric

finished what he was doing, and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Calleigh sank down into a warm bath and

let all her worries wash away. She felt completely

relaxed. She finished up and dried off. Then she got

one of Eric's shirts and a pair of boxer shorts and

climbed under the covers. It wasn't long before Eric

came into the room and joined her. He wrapped his

arms around her. " I love you " he whispered." I love

you too " she replied. Then they both drifted off to

sleep.


End file.
